Problem: Solve for $q$ : $16 + q = -3$
Explanation: Subtract $16$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 16 + q &=& -3 \\ \\ {-16} && {-16} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{16 + q} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-3} \\ q &=& -3 {- 16} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = -19$